It's Just a LITTLE Random
by EnergyAngel
Summary: Dialouge between two members of the Flock at a time. Can be OOC & random. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Some chapters are connecteed, some aren't. Hopefully funny! :D R&R. Chapter 3, Gazzy and Nudge, up! Rated for safety.
1. Cornflakes!

**Ok. Let's get this out there. This started out with me bored out of my mind, combined with the randomocity (lol that's not a word) of my sister and I put together and I was hyped up on Breaking Dawn excitement because I had just finished the book. So, this is random? Yes. Crazy? Very much so. Stupid? I don't know. Why don't you review and tell me? –wink- :D**

**Anyway. I don't own MR. JP does. We all know that. **

**Ok this one is between Fang and Max. Third person POV. Fang is talking first and anything that is on the same line is the same person. Hope this makes sense. Way OOC. No FAX, though. Sorry. You'll just have to tough it out. –more winking- I'm just in an insanely happy mood right now. Now clue why.**

**Oh my crap. That was long. You get cyber cookies for reading this whole thing, though. ENJOY!**

"Hi," Fang said.

"Hello." Max answered.

"Dude, what's up?" He replied.

"Sup, man?!" Max continued, trying to be as outrageous as possible.

"That is so dope."

"Wait, what?" Max asked.

"Your pancake is dope."

"Oh, got it." Fang meant the pancake Max was eating.

"Yeah, Dopey is dope, too." Fang said.

"Oh, man! Yeah, I know! He is so awesome! Like, tre dope!" Max said. _Dopey is pretty awesome, _she thought.

"Oh, yeah do you know what else is dope?" Fang asked her.

"Dude, what?!"

"Oh. My. Gosh. Cornflakes!"

-insert simultaneous screams of joy here-

-both become suddenly, seriously serious-

"Yes, we must," Max said, practically reading Fang's mind.

"I know. It calls to me," Fang said solemnly.

"CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!" they both yelled excitedly.

-both run to the kitchen in a frenzy-

"I have filled myself with the great, random, dopeness of cornflakes." Max said in an extremely girly voice. "I wonder how many calories that was. I bet I will get fat."

"Oh, I know! I seriously think I look a centimeter bigger!" Fang squeled in just as girly of a voice.

"What else is dope?" Max wondered.

"Hmm… Definitely iPods that magically appear with any songs that we want on them" Fang said.

"I, like, totally agree." Max said still in a girly voice.

-iPods magically appears-

"Oooo! What is a really stupid, annoying, or pointless song that we also love?" Fang asked.

"Oh, I know!" Max stated.

"What?" Fang asked.

"What?" Max replied.

"What what?" Fang questioned getting a little angry.

"What what what?" Max said in a bored tone.

"Wait?!" Fang said, definitely annoyed.

What?!" Max exclaimed.

"What song fits those categories that I don't want to repeat, but could've and should've because it would've taken so much less time? Wait. Was that a question?" Fang asked, doing the teenage hip-pop.

"Shut up." Max stated bluntly.

"What?" Fang whimpered.

"Can it." Max said bossily.

"Why do you do this to me?!" Fang cried out. –runs off and cries-

"I like water. Water is dope and veggie. Very dope. Very veggie. Very…vegope! Extremely shmexy, too. Let's see…Shmexvegope?" Max started rambling.

"That sounds like you combined Mexican, vegetarian, and dope with a lisp!" Fang yelled, coming back from the other room puffy eyed.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

-evil glare-

"Okay! Shutting!" Fang whimpered again.

"Good! Now I can think!"

-insert some loud, annoying repetitive noise here-

"I thought I told you to be quiet!" Max yelled.

"You did. Max, is your memory going bad or something?" fang asked innocently.

"Ugh! Slap your gramma! Do something besides bugging me." Max said, still angry.

"That's the spirit! Slap that gramma!" Fang said joyously.

- Max storms out-

- Fang parties to Lip Gloss by Lil' Mamma without Max-

-Max comes back in to party-

"Oh noes, Max! I back-spaced my A!" Fang hollered sounding worried.

"What?" Max asked confused.

"What?" Fang questioned, just as confused.

"What what?" Max said.

"What what what?" Fang asked almost in tears because he didn't get it.

"Wait?!" Max demanded.

"What?" Fang asked again.

"You did what to your what?" Max said alarmed.

"Huh?"

"Oh just forget it!" –Max leaves again-

"Whoa, I thought you left fast the first time, but you are like…-in a bad accent- _Speedy Gonzales_! Max? Maaaaaaaax?" Fang said. –gets bored and leaves-

**Alright. What do you think? Funny or just stupid? Review and let me know! I just redid it so that it made more sense (I hope). Flames welcome! **

**Thanks to my best friend, walkthewalktalkthetalk, and my truly amazing sister, humanblackhole, for the hilarious quotes and inspiration. You guys rock!**

**Oh, and I would like to say thanks to the following for reviewing my last story:**

**humanblackhole**

**walkthewalktalkthetalk**

**nevermindviii**

**MISC951**

**You guys rock! Go read their stories if they have any!**

**Wink wink,**

**EnergyAngel :D**


	2. BackSpaced A?

**Woohoo! Chapter 2! Yay! Thanks to all my reviewers! I mean holy cow, I got 6 reviews (at least)! Thank you (again)!**

**Well, this chapter is between Nudge and Iggy, but NO Niggy. Sorry to anyone who was looking for romance. You won't find it here…yet…(winkwink). (Third Person POV again.) Read, enjoy, review! **

**Disclaimer: Ahem, ahem. –clears throat- I do NOT own Maximum Ride. We all wish we did, but we don't. Maybe we should start a support group to cope with not owning it, yeah?**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Iggy!" Nudge exclaimed coming into the living room. "You won't believe what I just heard Fang say to Max!" Now she was starting to sound worried.

"What is it, Nudge?" Iggy asked.

"He told Max that he back-spaced his A!" She said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Doesn't that mean he got…he got… liposuction?" Iggy whispered.

"I don't know, but that's what it sounds like," Nudge said, whispering, too.

"I can't believe it."

"I know," Nudge said. "Where'd he get the money?"

"No, no. Not that. I can't believe that he went and didn't take me with him!" Iggy said.

Nudge just looked at him funny.

"Well, if he's not going to take me with him, then I'll have to get in shape the old fashioned way!" Iggy proclaimed.

**xXx5 minutes laterxXx**

"Okay, Iggy. It's all set up," Nudge said. I'm just curious, though. How will you play Dance Dance Revolution if you can't see the TV? I mean, I know that you can feel the mat, but…?" she let her sentence trail off.

"Don't worry about me, kid. Worry about yourself," Iggy said.

"Okay," Nudge said, shrugging to no one in particular. "What song first?"

**xXxHalf an hour laterxXx**

Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and  
He got what he needs to impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like oh.

Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic  
She's got everything you can't pass it _dirty version: "She's blowing your mind with her asset"_  
So Jessica Alba fantastic,  
Instant classic boys like oh.

_Pre-chorus (dirty version):_  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us touching like that.  
Baby I can see us kissing' like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.

_Pre-chorus (clean version):_  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us chilling like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
Maybe I can see us moving like that.  
Maybe I can see us dancing like that.  
Baby I can see us chilling like that.  
We don't need no more that he said she said.

_Chorus:_  
He said girl you winnin'  
She said boy where you've been at  
Stop talking let's get with it  
Just like that they  
He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doin' let's get to it  
Just like that they

Boy actin' as if there's no pressure  
He do everything to get with her  
He say anything to convince her.  
Money spent to diamonds send her

Girl playin' it cool but she's with it  
She lovin' the fact that she's gifted  
Everything he do she gets lifted  
Feels so wicked lovin' like oh.

_Pre-chorus_

_Chorus_

One night with you, boy just one night with you,  
All the things we could do,  
Every day I think of

One night with you  
no one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we'd just get together

_Pre-chorus_

Uh, what you waitin' for?

_Chorus_

You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said.  
You're gonna like it  
You're gonna want it  
You're gonna like it  
We don't need no more that he said she said.

"I'm…so…beat…,"Nudge said as she fell to the floor, too tired to move.

"Who won this time?" Iggy asked.

"Uh…" Nudge quickly went to the PS2 and changed her score to the winning one. "Sorry, I did again, but I'm going to go play with Angel. I'm beat."

"I feel energized and refreshed!" proclaimed Iggy.

"Fine. Whatever." Nidge said. As she left, Gazzy came down the stairs.

Iggy started dancing and singing. "I feel good! Na na na na na na na! I knew that I w-."

"Oomph!" Gazzy grunted. He pushed Iggy, who had tripped on him, off and jumped up angrily. "Iggy! DDR has gone to your head!"

"Uh…PSH!! Like a total whatever, Gazzy!" Iggy kept dancing. He slowly made his way back over to the DDR mats. He found the TV but couldn't feel the mats anywhere. "What the-"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Gazzy started laughing from outside.

"You are so dead Gazzy!"

* * *

**I'm so so so sorry for the, ya know, month or two wait! I feel terrible! But, please tell me in a review if you liked it. And if you have ideas I will write a chapter and give you credit. **

**I put the clean and not so clean version of Ashley Tisdale's "He Said, She Said" up there because I'm not sure which one is on DDR****.**

**Thanks again to reviewers, and we will start that Support Group! **


	3. No One Understands Me!

**A/N. Ok. I know that the last chapter was not the greatest. I'm sorry. I hope this one is better. Dedication goes to….JP! (For creating MR)**

**Disclaimer: Repetitive much? Didn't I just say that JP created MR? Not me? -sniffles- -tears up- It's ok. Really, I'll be ok without owning MR. Just…read the story! –breaks into extreme sobs- -stops- Crying is boring. Just read the story!!! **

.:::~*EA*~:::. .:::~*EA*~:::. .:::~*EA*~:::. .:::~*EA*~:::. .:::~*EA*~:::. .:::~*EA*~:::.

**Nudge POV**

_Nobody's perfect!_

_I gotta work it!_

_Again and again 'til I get it right._

My music played as I shuffled through all of my CD's. I finally found one that I wanted and put it in. Max, Fang, and Iggy were all out at the store, so I was in charge and could play my music as loud as I wanted until they got back. I couldn't be happier.

The CD I chose was a Lil' Mama CD. I skipped right to the track that I wanted. Lip Gloss. Perfect.

I turned it up almost as loud as it would go and started doing the dance routine I had made up my very own self.

The song wasn't even two lines in when I heard footsteps running up the stairs to my room. I was sure it would be Gazzy coming to tell me to turn my music down. I'll just show him. I stopped dancing, but left the music going. Just before Gazzy was going to knock on my door, I opened it.

"No, Gazzy, I will no-…" I started to say. I didn't finish because, there, standing in my door way was Gazzy. Only, it didn't look like him. It looked like Barbie threw up on him. He was wearing all pink, tutu even, and had sparkly make-up all over his face.

"Wha…What happened to you, Gazzy?"

He said nothing as he went to stand in front of the full length mirror. He struck a pose. I watched in horror, wondering what in the world was going on.

"Restart the music," he said.

I was dumbfounded as I walked to the stereo like a practically like a zombie. I sat down on my bed and listened to the familiar beat. I also watched the unfamiliar movement of Gazzy shaking his hips.

_Yeah it's poppin, it's poppin, it's poppin, it's poppin.  
I gotta ask 'em, 'cause if I don't  
It's poppin, it's poppin, it's poppin, it's poppin_

Gazzy was practically doing my dance, only…better….

_[Hook:]__  
What you know 'bout me?  
What you  
what you  
what you know 'bout me?  
What you know 'bout me?  
What you  
what you  
what you know?  
They say my lip gloss is cool  
My lip gloss be popping  
I'm standing at my locker  
And all the boys keep stopping  
What you know 'bout me?  
What you  
what you  
what you know 'bout me?  
What you know 'bout me?  
What you  
what you  
what you know?  
They say my lip gloss is popping  
my lip gloss is cool  
All the boys keep jocking  
they chase me after school_

He never ran out of new moves…

_[Verse 1:]__  
Mac mac Loreal yep 'cause I'm worth it  
Love the way I put it on so perfect  
Wipe the corners of my mouth so I work it  
When I walk down the hallway they can't say nothing  
Oh oh oh my lips so luscious  
The way I spice it up with the mac mac brushes  
Loreal got the most watermelon crushes  
That's probably the reason all these boys got crushes._

_[Hook]_

More hip shaking…__

_[Verse 2:]__  
When it's time for lunch  
My lips still rock  
Lil mama melon with the hot pink top  
Cherry, vanilla,  
Flavors is a virtue they  
Loving, lip gloss universal  
The boys really like it the girls don't speak  
They rolling they eyes  
They lip gloss cheap  
It ain't my fault  
But I upgrade ya  
Show you how to use nice things with nice flavors_

_[Hook]___

_[Breakdown:]__  
'Cause My lip gloss  
Is popping is popping  
Is popping is popping  
'Cause my lip gloss  
Is popping is popping  
Is popping is popping_

Until finally…

_[Verse 3:]__  
sittin' in 8th period  
Thought I was in trouble  
Dean called me on the loudspeaker on the double  
I stepped in her office like  
"Yes Ms. McClarkson?"  
"She like girl ran out of my lip gloss and  
Write down where you get yours from  
'Cause I must admit  
That bubblegum  
Is popping, is popping  
Is popping she ain't fronting  
And uh  
I be loving it  
I be I be loving it and uh  
I be using it I be I be using it and uh  
I be rubbing it I be I be rubbing it on my lips  
My lips my lip gloss_

_[Hook]_

It ended. The dancing ended! I was very happy to hear the music stop.

I looked to Gazzy, confused.

"Did you like my dance?" He asked, like a little kid asking for candy in store.

"I…I, uh…What was that?" I replied.

He started to tear up just like the winner of Miss America would. He sniffled, put the back of his hand on his forehead, and his other hand on his hip. He then did the teenage hip-pop.

"No one understands me!" He cried out, leaving the room, his tutu waddling. "I'm so misunderstood!"

"I understand you, Gazzy!" I said, coming out of my trance. Wait. Didn't he just say the same thing twice? Oh, well.

"You do?" Gazzy asked, popping his head back into my room.

"Yes, I do!" We then started running towards each other and my room transformed into a grassy meadow. I gave Gazzy a big hug.

"Let's be bffs!" He exclaimed.

"Deal!" I said back. We then turned Hannah Montana back on and made up dances for the rest of the day!

.:::~*EA*~:::. .:::~*EA*~:::. .:::~*EA*~:::. .:::~*EA*~:::. .:::~*EA*~:::. .:::~*EA*~:::.

**Max POV**

I walked into the house with Fang and Iggy. I instantly heard Hannah Montana coming from Nudge's room. I'll have to go tell her we are back, and to turn her music down. Right after I set my bags down, Angel came running down the stairs. I swooped her up in my arms and she gave me a hug.

"Hey, Max," she said.

"Hey, sweetie, what did you do today?"

She wriggled out of my arms.

"Oh, just the usually; watch TV, play video games, control Gazzy and Nudge's minds…" she said. She ran off immediately after she said that.

"Angel! You did what?"

.:::~*EA*~:::. .:::~*EA*~:::. .:::~*EA*~:::. .:::~*EA*~:::. .:::~*EA*~:::. .:::~*EA*~:::.

**A/N. So, did that make up for my crappy chapter last time? Let me know in a review!**

**And, I'd like to make a deal. If you review with a chapter idea, I'll write it and dedicate that chapter to you. If you review at all, I'll read and review one of your stories. So, review, my pretties, review!**

**Also, check out this link. It's a forum I started, and I need to get it rolling. Tell all of your friends, forum buddies, etc. I think it's a really great idea, I just need to get it going. And, for that, I need people! **

**.net/myforums/EnergyAngel/1610871/**

**Thanks!**

.:::~*EA*~:::.


End file.
